Hunson Abadeer
Marceline’s Dad (Real name Huhson Abadeer) or simply put The Lord of Evil is a major villain in the the Multiuninverse and perhaps the biggest threat to it as well. He is was the former ruler of the Multiuniverse as he ruled it for years. But He eventually lost when he was defeated by Lizbeth and selaed back in the Nightosphere Phsycial Appearance He is a big, blue-skinned humanoid with pointed ears, fangs, demonic eyes, and a dark business suit for his inital form. His movements are unnatural, moving with stiff but flexible joints like a marionette puppet. He has the ability to shapeshift, like his daughter and bring the dead back to life like his daughter. He wears a pair of red boots and a snappy black suit. Personality He claims to be "completely evil" and is shown himself as a rational, cold, calculating and magnificent bastard. He is very calm and rarely loses his temper in contrast to the other big villain Megatron so it makes him equally threatening. He is mapulative as he has mapulated many heroes and his minions for his goals. His movements are subtle in his plans because he never tells any of his minions or heroes how he intends to achieve his agenda. He has also shown remarkable ability to serve as man the behind the current villain because he was this 3 times. Once with Uka Uka, The Second time Darkwarrior and third he was The Master’s true boss as MD has totally control over the Daleks. He is also extremely powerful as he can fight off many villains in Megatron’s rule and dominate them and move his limbs in impossible places. He has a love of sucking souls since he does it a lot and has no trouble doing so, he treats this as business though. There's a lot of things creepy about him and what really does this is his lack of personal space that he exhbits towards his foes particually Lizbeth who he seems to fondle on ocassions in the way Discord goes on Twlight He also doesn't seem to think highly of Galvatron, Celciate and his henchmen seeing them as wasting their potential on him due to Galvatron's insane personality and using fear to control his men. He on the other hand uses respect and he defientiy has a lot of it. MD has a sense of humor that goes along with his threats and always jokes when he threatens to let his foes down so he can get them later. He alsos likes hiring psychos for the challenge of controlling them, another contrast from most villains.The rare ocassions when he loses his temper is when he couldn't see something come, and this only came when Lizbeth faced him since she outplayed him and by default everyone else so it was understandable for him to be mad The V Team Island Adventure: Marceline’s Dad made his debut as the true villain of the story. As he hid in the shadows in the Nightosphere and throughout the story he mapulated Uka Uka and his minions to do the job for him while he collected souls and took over parts of the multiuniverse while sealed away. When Uka Uka was defeated he made his appearnce by stealing Uka Uka’s soul and then very nearly doing the same to Cortex, Axel, Lara Su and Eddy. He was defeated by Bender, Marcline, Skipper, Starfire, Lizbeth, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Negaduck but it was Lizbeth who dealt the final blow and he was sealed away again. Vowing return The Great Time Travel Adventure: Marcline’s Dad returned and once again played the main antagonist as his loyal alley Alt Doof released him from his sphere while Bender, Skipper and Marceline watched him return. Armed with Uka Uka’s allies and new ones he made his move against the unexpected multiuniverse. Once again he shown his brilliant planning by never seeming to lose since most of the things were parts of his plan. He gave himself an edge by hiring the Joker and using him against the heroes because of his knowledge on them. While his time travel plans with his henchmen were foiled, he won all along because the 1st time over he siezed control and never told anyone. Now the heroes resolve to take it back from him with a expect or unexpected person taking the commanding role. After the defeat of many of his smaller henchmen he then challenges the heroes to a game where he sents almost all of the heroes into a maze to retrieve their most prized posessions, and to do defeat his remaining men. This is all a gambit to work to his advantage as he uses it to make the heroes break their rules, Marcline's Dad may have lost his men but he doesn't give up and adjusting his plan as he now has everyone where he has them. And how does he do this, Marcline's Dad tshows up and convinces all the ones caught to hear his propstition and after another tempting he gets them to give up their powers and then causes unknownigly the acoplaypse and leaves to face down with Lizbeth. They eventually confront each other and fight for the multiuniverse. After a long fight Marceline's Dad gets defeated and sealed back in the Nightosphere as he loses to Lizbeth who saves the multiuniverse from him, he even lost when he revealed his true form becasue Lizbeth was prepared. Who knows what will happen next with MD. Allies: Alternate Doofenschimtz, Savio the Snake, Chuckles The sily piggy, Professor Hinkle, The Noid, No Heart, Lockdown, Eggman Nega, The Joker, Taurus Bulba, Me-Mow, The Master, The Lich, Kanker Sisters, Vega, The Chameleon, Evil Future Heroes Enemies: Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Starfire, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Nina, Boomer, Luciuas and his gang, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Jorgen, Django, Pinky, Brain, Nibbler, The Planet Express Crew, Hans the Puffin, Noob, Darkwarrior Duck, Scorpion Trivia He was the single villain so far to win control over the multiuniverse, even though he lost he still held it for some time. He is the only villain to have remained the Big Bad more than once and not get usurped. He can tell how evil a character is just by looking at them, He knows characters like Joker and Galvratron are pure evil and others such as Lizbeth and Angewomon are "super good" Despite Galvratron being pure evil incarante, MD has sucuessfully gotten much further than than he did and is more powerful when he digests enough souls. He may be the oldest villain in the multiuniverse par The Deceptions as He has been around at least since the Middle Ages While he may not seem it he does love Marceline and overall it's a strength of his He desires Marceline and to a degree Lizbeth to follow in his footsteps and rule by his side He considers Finn and Lizbeth worthy opponents as they are the only characters who have defeated him, Finn sealed him back once and Lizbeth defeated him twice and she is the onlu person who can beat him in a fight. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:Breakout Characters Category:Devils Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Ruler of Villain's Planet Category:Main Characters Category:Sucessful Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure